zhuzhupetsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Abce2
Welcome Hi, welcome to Zhu/Zhu/Pets Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Sbboy21 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Sbboy21 (Talk) 02:22, November 8, 2011 Would love some help Hey Abce2, since I'm about the only one editing here right now, I would love some help on the wiki. Thanks! Sbboy21 Num num! 14:23, November 11, 2011 (UTC) Ideas I sure would like to hear some of your ideas, Abce. If they benefit the wiki, then they're good with me. Sbboy21 Num num! 19:55, November 14, 2011 (UTC) I would appreciate a logo and skin for the site. I've actually been trying to make a logo myself, but the problem is I want to use the Zhu Zhu Pets font, but I can't find it. You know, like this: I've looked around on google for it, and used some sites that let you find a font by image. Couldn't find anything. I think it's just one of those fonts that companies make up and not an actual font. Could you help me with that? Also, I would appreciate a favicon if you're able to do one. And about the category structure, yes, we would really need that. Spotlight would be a good addition too. I'd also like the main page redone too, though I was planning on redoing it myself. I really appreciate your help, Abce, and I'm glad that I'm not just the only one here editing now. Thanks a lot! Sbboy21 Num num! 01:24, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Hmm, how about a picture of cartoon Mr. Squiggles' head? Sbboy21 Num num! 02:00, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh, never mind about the favicon, I already did one. Sbboy21 ZHU-HOOO! 00:49, November 19, 2011 (UTC) Okay, so what are we doing next Abce? The logo? Sbboy21 ZHU-HOOO! 16:07, November 22, 2011 (UTC) That's okay. So, what should we do next for the wiki improving project? Logo? Categories? Spotlight? Let me know what you want to do next, okay? Sbboy21 ZHU-HOOO! 20:10, November 22, 2011 (UTC) Uh, no. What is it? Sbboy21 ZHU-HOOO! 13:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Are you still active? Hi, it's me. Are you still active on this wiki? You haven't edited since November, and I still really need some help with the wiki. I would appreciate it if you would start helping me again. Thanks. Sbboy21 ZHU-HOOO! 22:44, February 20, 2012 (UTC) I'm always ready to keep improving this wiki. Sbboy21 ZHU-HOOO! 21:09, February 22, 2012 (UTC) Templates Hey abce, do you think we should start making some custom templates for the wiki? Honestly, I have no knowledge of HTML or whatever code you use to make the templates, but I was wondering if you did. You could make infoboxes for different things like pets, video games, etc. Also we really need a disambiguation link template. So many pages need disambiguation links and I'm honestly more than a bit tired of typing in italics to make up for it. Just wondering if you could help me. Templates on the wiki would make editing a little easier. Sbboy21 ...in the back of a car 21:27, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Awesome, that'd be great if you could. I understand you have to work on two other wikis, so I'll be patient, don't worry. Sbboy21 ...in the back of a car 21:34, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Okay, the first one you can do is for the pets. You can make it like blue or something and make three rows, one for gender, one for birthmark, and one for birthday. If you need more info just tell me. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 23:42, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Oh, I see. Maybe I'll try to do it over the weekend or something. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 18:48, March 23, 2012 (UTC) You already have the code set up? Alright, you can lay it on me. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 13:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I put all that javascript and css into the right pages, but I don't see anything different. Is anything supposed to change? Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 16:09, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh and I almost forgot, for the pets template, make a row for "series" too! Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 16:14, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Okey-dokey. I'll do a little editing while I wait. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 16:30, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey, it's funny because, I was actually thinking the same thing about making you a temporary admin!!! Weird, huh? Well, I'll make you an temporary admin right now, okay? Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 16:55, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Ugh, I gotta fold laundry, so I won't be on for a while. You can edit the javascript while I'm away, ok? Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 17:00, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Abster (that's my new nickname for you). I'm not done folding the laundry, I'm just on my lunch break. I see you made some new templates. I also noticed the new clock on top. It looks like you're doing a decent job. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 18:06, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Hey Abster. Good work so far; I saw the new infobox you put on the Lenny page; I actually think it's pretty cool. I'll add it to the other pages. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 23:07, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Oh, okay. I'll just leave them alone then. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 23:16, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Answer Won't delete. Promise. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 23:21, March 24, 2012 (UTC) That sounds like a cool idea. How do you join? Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 23:35, March 24, 2012 (UTC) Yes. Also, I wanted to make a logo, but I can't find the right font. You know, the font that I mentioned above in the "Ideas" section. I'll try to do it tomorrow or something, but if I can't, I'll tell you. Never fear... Sbboy21 is here! 00:08, March 25, 2012 (UTC) logo Hey, I just finished the logo. How does it look? Does it need any changes? Should I make the word "wiki" a little smaller? Let me know if there's something wrong. Sbboy21 14:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) I see. I'll change it right now. Sbboy21 16:50, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Is that better?> Sbboy21 16:57, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Dang it! When I tried to upload the logo, it said something like "The dimensions exceed the limits", so I'm gonna have to make the logo a little smaller. And also, what do you mean by getting the sets and series from the "sets"? what kind of place is "sets"? Sbboy21 19:09, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I resized it, and now it fits. Does it look small? If it does, I'll fix it. Sbboy21 19:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, that's cool. I'm gonna work on it again right now as well. Sbboy21 19:44, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Update Hey Abster, I see you made pages for Snowcup and Dashington. Usually I would put infoboxes in the pages that need them, but this time I think I'll just leave them be until you finish your infobox. Also, how's it going with that logo? Sbboy21 00:28, March 26, 2012 (UTC) wordmark That's a good suggestion. I'll try to contact the Content Team right now. Sbboy21 19:11, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I'm about to try to contact the Content Team, but there's just one problem. Our wiki meets all the criteria except for one thing; it says every page on the wiki should be in a category. We have a few pages here that aren't in categories, but I'm having some trouble trying to determine what kind of category I should put them in. Like the page "Zhuniverse.com" doesn't have a category, but I don't know what I should put it in. "Websites" sounds like a weird category, since there's only 1 Zhu Zhu Pets website. Also, what category should I put "Hamsters" in? Should I just merge the information with the Zhu Zhu Pets page? Oh, by the way, for a list of pages that need categories. Sbboy21 19:40, March 26, 2012 (UTC) I just contacted the content team. You can see my request here. Sbboy21 14:36, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Abster, notice the new logo? JoePlay from the Wikia Staff made it. Like it? Sbboy21 19:12, March 28, 2012 (UTC) new thought: demoting choyce97? I have one new thought: do you agree that Choyce97 should be demoted? I mean, he's the founder, but he hasn't logged in to Wikia in 8 months and hasn't edited since the wiki's creation (December 2009). So, you agree that he should be demoted? Sbboy21 19:22, March 28, 2012 (UTC) What do you mean? Do I have to contact them or something??? Sbboy21 13:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Okay, I will try to contact them. Sbboy21 11:47, April 2, 2012 (UTC) template alright, let me try it out. Sbboy21 13:21, April 3, 2012 (UTC) alright, i did some pages. sadly i can't do the rest right now since i am gonna take a break from the computer. you can do some though. Sbboy21 19:56, April 3, 2012 (UTC) new thought: demoting choyce97? (continued) I contacted Staff, and they sent me a reply saying I should leave a message to the founder to see if he plans on returning. I doubt he'll reply, but I'll give it a try. Why do friends not pick their friends to enter a video game 17:54, April 10, 2012 (UTC) A week has passed by, and Choyce has not responded to me. I am removing his rights. Why do friends not pick their friends to enter a video game 15:42, April 17, 2012 (UTC) I have nugget Hey I've made an adoption request to try and get my rights back. Here it is, you can edit the forum with your response if you want. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 22:11, June 21, 2012 (UTC) I need your help Hey Abce. So, you know in Visual mode, there's that "Add other templates" link and when you click on it it opens up the template editor box? Well... I need help changing that. If you go to the template editor box you might notice that the links are blue and they blend in with the blue background of the wiki. I want to change those links so they'll be more visible. However, I don't know exactly how to do it. Since you know more about code and MediaWiki than me, I thought I'd ask you. Do I have to go to a specific MediaWiki page, or is it a JS/CSS thing? Because I don't know much about JS or CSS, and also I don't want to spend a long time searching through MediaWiki pages in Special:AllMessages. It's okay if you don't know though, just wondering if you would be able to help me. :) [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 14:39, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I would show you, but I have to go right now. I'll take a screenshot tomorrow [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 02:50, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Here's a screenshot of what I'm talking aboit. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 18:44, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Okay. If you're not able to figure it out I might just go to CC like you said and ask someone there. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 23:12, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I will do that then. Thanks for trying to help. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 02:49, September 12, 2012 (UTC) Re: My two weeks, I guess It's okay Abce, I completely understand. I myself haven't been editing on the wiki much for a couple of the same reasons (too busy with other wikis and school). I plan to focus more on this wiki, though. But anyways, I understand, and I'll make sure to contact you if I need help in the future. [[User:Sboy13|'Sboy13']] (talk | blog | ) 15:08, December 16, 2012 (UTC)